


Just Can't Get Enough

by flowersforgraves



Series: please help I'm in depeche mode hell [42]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Tattoos, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: "Aren't you supposed to smokeaftersex?" Gavin asks, eyeing the lighter in Geoff's palm.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey
Series: please help I'm in depeche mode hell [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130651
Kudos: 21
Collections: Pornday





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> so I definitely started writing a Ryan/Jack muffing thing but then I got to 500 words and there was no porn so that's -- coming later, I guess. for now have this pornday entry.
> 
> For [Pornday the Tenth](http://pornday.dreamwidth.org/). Maybe it's a little late, but _shhhhh._

"Aren't you supposed to smoke _after_ sex?" Gavin asks, eyeing the lighter in Geoff's palm.

Geoff tosses the lighter up in the air, catching it with an air of nonchalance that Gavin knows for sure is feigned. "I'm not smoking," he says. He sounds annoyed -- he always sounds annoyed -- but Gavin can hear the nerves in it. "This is for Michael."

"Sure," Gavin says easily, in the tone of voice that always gets Geoff irritated. "Then if you're not smoking, let's not waste any time. Jack's going to come looking eventually."

Geoff doesn't bother responding beyond an indignant huff, and then grabs Gavin's shoulder to pull him in for a kiss. Gavin leans into it, bringing his hands up to hold Geoff's hair in clenched fists. "Let me see that ink, Geoff," he breathes when they break for air. Geoff's eyes are wide, and they're still so close Gavin can feel each exhale on his lips. 

"Jealous?" Geoff teases in a low voice, taking his hands off Gavin long enough to undo the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders easily. 

Gavin ignores him in favor of raking his eyes all over Geoff's bare chest, already deciding where to put his mouth first. "Don't make too much noise, now," he says, "or I'll have to stop early." Without waiting for a reply, he swipes his tongue over Geoff's collarbone, ducking his head for a better angle. He traces the lines of a tattoo with his tongue, licking a mirrored image of the ink under Geoff's skin, and, because Gavin is fundamentally primed to tempt fate, he blows cool air over the spot.

"Fuck!" Geoff yelps at the sudden cold, jerking Gavin away by the hair. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Gavin plays innocent well, eyes down and lashes fluttering, because he knows Geoff's weaknesses as deeply as his own. "Let me make it up to you. How long has it been since I fucked you?"

Geoff's beard isn't enough to hide the way his cheeks flush, nor does he close his eyes fast enough to hide the way his pupils are blown wide. Gavin smiles to himself, because Geoff is still as predictable now as he's always been. "Fuck, Gavin," Geoff says roughly, "you should've said that sooner. We don't need to go through that song and dance about how much you like my tattoos."

"Aww, Geoffrey! It's tradition, though," Gavin says, grinning. "And I really do like them. It's hot."

"Get some yourself," Geoff suggests, and drags him in for another kiss. 

Gavin lets Geoff take control of the kiss while he unbuckles Geoff's belt and slips his own jeans down over his hips. He pulls back for a second, enough to say, "I brought lube," and then Geoff is kissing him again. Gavin takes control back while Geoff pulls his boxers down, and spreads his legs. 

"Give me the lube," Geoff demands, breathless. 

Gavin hands it over, watching Geoff's hard dick while he strokes his own cock, spitting into his hand. It's always a pleasure watching Geoff finger himself open, even more so now that he knows Gavin's dick will be stretching his hole further. Gavin steps forward, into Geoff's space, forcing him to lean backwards against the wall. 

"You seriously think you're gonna fuck me against the wall?" Geoff asks, almost laughing. "There's a reason you're not the muscle."

Gavin bites the side of his neck lightly, a gentle admonishment. "I'll drop you if you keep that up, Geoffrey," he teases. "Come on, hurry up." Geoff shoves the lube back into his hands, and Gavin tosses it to the floor. "Fuck, Geoff," he says, "you're sure you prepped enough?"

Geoff rolls his eyes. "My body, Gav, if I fuck it up it's all on me."

Gavin accepts it with a shrug, and lines his tip up with Geoff's hole. It takes a few awkward seconds of maneuvering, but eventually they get Geoff's legs hooked around Gavin's hips at the right angle. "Fuck, you're -- fuck," Gavin breathes as Geoff slowly slides down onto his dick, until Gavin is buried in Geoff up to the base. 

"That's -- the idea," Geoff says, too aroused to sound sarcastic. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Gavin swallows hard. "Are you sure? You're -- really tight, Geoff, fuck."

Geoff grunts, annoyed. "I'm fucking sure, Gavin, just come on." He shifts his hips, trying to get stimulation on his dick. 

While Gavin would never admit it, his legs are already starting to hurt. So he doesn't wait for another affirmation, and starts fucking up into Geoff's hole. 

Geoff makes a quiet, needy noise every few thrusts, almost too soft for Gavin to notice. But he's looking for it, looking to draw out that noise with every thrust, and once he's found a rhythm, it doesn't take long before Geoff is biting back a louder moan. "Gav, ah, fuck," he moans, digging his fingers into Gavin's shoulders.

"'S the idea," Gavin tries to say, but he's too breathless and caught up in the physicality of the moment to really make sense. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Geoff, I'm --" He cuts himself off, swallowing an embarrassingly loud whimper as he comes, and his legs finally give out.

They both hit the floor hard, Gavin moreso than Geoff. "Fucking ow," Gavin says. "Geoff?"

"Fucking ow," Geoff agrees, and rolls to the side to let Gavin move. "I told you you weren't strong enough," he says, accusatory.

Gavin makes a face as he realizes Geoff'd come all over his shirt. "Fuck you, Geoffrey," he says. There's no heat behind it -- there's never heat behind it, but this time there's affection too.

"That's the idea," Geoff says smugly, and smacks Gavin hard on the back of the head. "That's for fucking dropping me on the floor, you dumb fuck."

Gavin squawks. "Hey! You ruined my shirt, we're even now!"

Geoff wipes his lube-covered hand on Gavin's pants, still on the floor. "There, now we're even. Motherfucker."

Gavin leans over to kiss him, much more gently than their banter would allow, and Geoff lets him.


End file.
